


I still don’t have a title for this, help (FMA Chimera!Ed Rewrite)

by TinyPotato02



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Chimera Edward Elric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, chimera, lets hope i can consistently update this, maybe some fluff, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading the first version and I h a t e d it. SO here’s this, the chapters are longer and all in all way better. I switched some things up so... yeah.
> 
> Check out the original if you feel like it, it’s pretty bad.
> 
> Also, plEase, I need title suggestions

Ever since his youngest subordinate went missing, the past three months had been a nightmare for Colonel Roy Mustang. How and why it happened was still unknown to him, but he and his team were doing everything possible to find the young alchemist. Concerned that whatever psychopath took Ed would go after Alphonse, Roy ordered the younger boy to stay in Resembol. After much reluctance, he, somehow, agreed. Now, the colonel was lost in his thoughts, terrified that he would never find the obnoxious boy that had grown on him.

Mustang sat at his desk. Cloudy eyes staring at the flimsy paper held loosely in his hands. He wasn’t actually reading it—he was too tired for that—he was only numbly watching as it waved with every slight movement.

He could almost swear that he heard someone in the back of his mind, calling his name. Probably just his imagination. It seemed to happen a lot now. Mustang shook his head and screwed his eyes shut, burying his face in his hands.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent amount of sleep. No, no! This wasn’t the time to think about his own problems. Not when Edward was missing.

Wincing, the voice calling his name grew into a muffled shout. It felt like he was underwater.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was jolted into reality.

“Colonel Mustang!”

Mustang flinched and looked up the the host of the voice.

An incredibly concerned Hawkeye was standing over him, hand extended over the desk.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye,” Mustang slurred, fingers reaching up to lightly massage his eyes before he slowly made eye contact with Hawkeye.

“Sir, as you subordinate, I’m in no position to tell you to take care of yourself, but you’re in no state to be doing what your doing. How long have you been staring at those papers?”

The colonel glanced downwards, “Fifteen minutes, maybe?”

“I gave them to you an hour ago,” Hawkeye murmured, “You’re still on the first page.”

“I’m analyzing,” Mustang huffed defensively.

Hawkeye hummed, “It’d be better if you were resting.”

Roy shook his head, “No, I have to find him.”

Somewhat annoyed by he persistence. Riza sighed, “Colonel, in your state you’re just dead weight. You have to sleep. We’ll tell you if we find any leads. Please, take care of yourself.”

His eyes grew wide, “When you put it like that...” The colonel paused, “Fine.”

Hawkeye smiled softly, “Good, I can drive you to—“

“No, no,” Mustang murmured, standing, “I can walk.”

Raising her eyebrows the lieutenant eyed Roy’s wobbly stature, “Really?”

“I’m walking,” He snapped, gaining his composure and making his way out of his office.

As he left the room, Hawkeye followed at a much slower pace.

“Colonel?” Havoc piped up, peering at the exhausted man.

Waving his hand in a odd gesture, Mustang grumbled an explanation, “Hawkeye’s making me rest or whatever...”

The entire crew seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief which Roy chose to ignore as he opened the door to the hallways.

Mustang tried his best to avoid eye contact as he dragged himself down the hallway. A few officers eyed him, but no one made any effort to talk.

By the time he made it to the streets, he had livened up a bit. Standing straighter and finding it a bit easier to keep his eyes open. Mustang passed person after person, each one seeming to notice his fatigue and all in all disheveled state.

Paranoid, Mustang quickened his pace, growing nervous with each passing second. Why was he so on edge?

Oh, right, he was barely awake.

He shook his head, praying that he made it to his apartment without collapsing in the streets. That was the last thing he needed.

Maybe he should’ve taken up Hawkeye on her offer to drive him. Too late now.

He rubbed his head, chaotic thoughts scattering. With a long sigh, he stopped for a moment, stepping towards an alley so as not to be in the way.

Closing his eyes, Mustang lifted his head. If he didn’t look insane already, he sure did now.

His moment of calmness was ripped out of his grasp as a whimper sounding in the alley behind him.

Roy jumped and stared into the dark abyss. Sure enough, he just barely made out the silhouette of a person sitting against the brick building.

Hesitantly, he approached.

As he came closer, the figure seemed to notice him. In panic, it backed into the wall as another whimper escaped its lips.

It was like a caged animal, terrified and unpredictable. Though if pushed, it could just as well become terrifying and unpredictable.

“Shhh, I won’t hurt you,” Mustang whispered, reaching a hand out.

“D-don’t!” It cried.

There was something achingly familiar about that voice and yet it was so off putting. The absolute distress that filled it.

Roy stopped and lowered to the ground, looking at the shadowed figure. 

Silence loomed over them, only occasionally broken by a shuddering exhale. Eventually, the colonel decided to speak up.

“Are you hurt?” He said, keeping his voice level and calm.

The person shifted and pulled it’s legs up to its chest.

When he got no response, Mustang narrowed his eyes, “Would you mind if I made some light so I can see you better?”

No response.

Roy frowned, but lifted his hand to snap his finger anyway.

The moment he snapped, a small pile of leaves in the alley caught fire and the figure gasped.

Pleased by the warm lighting, Mustang turned to the figure once more.

As his onyx eyes met a pair dull gold orbs, his heart stopped and he paled. He stopped moving altogether as a wave of painful recognition swept over him. It was so obvious, but so unbelievable who was sitting in front of him.

He found himself at a loss for words and he opened and closed his mouth several times. Eventually he managed to whispered out a single word, “Fullmetal?”

The boy’s eyes got wide and he recoiled and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry, please—“

Mustang froze and he fully took in the state of the blond.

His automail was gone, several wires coming from the ports. His hair was flowing down to his chest, grimy and greasy. His golden eyes were uncharacteristically blank. He was bleeding from several scratches and there were bruised scattered across him pale fur. The most significant changes were the thin patches of fur along his body, the sharp claws on his hands and feet, the slim lion tail protruding from his tailbone, and the wings jutting out from his back.

He was a chimera. Roy’s blood ran cold as he made the realization.

“Edward, do you recognize me?” The colonel whispered, terrified of the response he might receive, “Colonel Mustang?”

Ed buried his head in his hand and nodded.

“Are you...” Mustang hesitated, “scared...of me?”

Edward didn’t move for a minute, but then he broke down, tears leaking from his eyes and he nodded, head still covered by his arm.

“I won’t hurt you Ed,” Mustang murmured, not failing to notice the flinch from the boy at the nickname.

Edward turned away from him.

“Fullmetal,” He murmured, “I’d like to take you to my apartment; can I carry you?”

A tremor ran through Ed and he released a small sobbed.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Mustang said.

Instead of forcing the younger alchemist to go with him, Roy slowly approached and leaned on the wall, a few feet away.

Ed made himself appear to be staring ahead, but he was eying Mustang through his bangs, terrified.

Roy could feel his golden eyes—once so bright and full of life—slicing into him.

Despite all reason telling him to take the injured teen back to his apartment, Mustang sat still. Waiting for Edward to calm down a bit.

Once Ed’s breathing was less shaky, Roy spoke up, “Edward, I can tell that you’re injured and scared, but I need to take you back to my apartment. I won’t ask what happened and I won’t let you get hurt. Please trust me, I only want to help.”

Edward held his breath for a split second. Ever so slowly, he shuffled closer to Roy.

Roy removed the his uniform jacket and draped it over his wings, trying to ignore the flinch he received. Then, with a comforting smile, the colonel gentle tucked his arms under Ed’s back—avoiding the wings—and legs, not yet touching him.

“I’m going to stand now, are you ready?”

The boy shrunk in on him self, but weakly murmured affirmation.

Careful not to make any jerky movements, Roy rose, his skin touching a patch of fur on Ed’s leg.

The sharp claws protruding from Edward’s fingers gripped onto Mustang’s shirt as he began walking out of the alleyway.

Peering around the corner, Mustang exhaled as he noticed there were only a few people walking down the side walk.

Without another second of hesitation, Roy walked forward and turned to the direction of his apartment.

His arms, though still loose around Edward, drew inwards protectively, trying to shield the boy from the harsh world he’d already been shoved so deeply into.

It was ironic, considering only minutes before Mustang was completely unconscious to the world. Now he was marching with such determined resoluteness that he was almost unrecognizable.

This boy protected in his arms was so small, so fragile. Yet at that moment, he meant everything. In a moment of unadulterated dedication, Roy made a promise. He swore to keep the young alchemist safe, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy look who actually posted an update on time
> 
> Don’t get to excited, the chance of this happening again is incredibly low
> 
> Jajsjsjsj oops

Roy Mustang was infuriated, to say the least, when he walked into his apartment and Edward looked around in awe. It wasn’t an innocent, cute expression, like a child seeing something they adore, not to Mustang. It was the awe of someone who hadn’t been in a safe place in who knows how long. It was the face of someone so used to being trapped alone that the mess scattered around the living room didn’t bother him.

The colonel so desperately wanted to drop everything and hunt down the monsters that did that to his subordinate. But what he was holding was much more precious than revenge.

Mustang sighed, his breath tickling Ed’s ear and causing him to look up. A faint pain tugged at his chest as the small boy’s expression turned down. His large gold eyes gazed at his hands and Roy shuddered as he felt the thin tail pull closer to Fullmetal.

With a forced smile, Roy spoke, “Are you okay, Edward?”

The boy winced.

_Stupid question,_ the Flame Alchemist scolded himself.

“That’s okay,” Mustang smiled once more, “Say, how would you like to get yourself cleaned up and then I can take care of your wounds?”

Ed knit his brows together as he thought, he looked so focused as though it was trick question. Eventually he looked back at the colonel and nodded.

Mustang began heading in the direction of the bathroom, ignoring the ache in his arms from the boy’s weight. He sat Edward down on the closed toilet lid and turned to the tub.

He pushed the plug in and ran the water til it was full enough.

“Will you automail ports be okay in water?” The colonel asked when he turned around.

Ed shrugged.

Roy pursed his lips, “It’s a risk we have to take then. Can you handle yourself? Or do you need help.”

“I—“ Ed broke off. Roy could see that familiar flash of pride in his eyes as he responded, “Don’ need help.”

The older alchemist smiled at that and he stood up, “Call if you do need anything.” He said, walking out of the room and just barely cracking the door.

The black-haired man’s shoulders sagged and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked down the hallway from the bathroom and grabbed the phone deciding that calling Riza would be the next best course of action.

As the phone rang, Mustang nervously eyed the bathroom, until a voice called out.

“Colonel Mustang?”

“Hello, Lieutenant,” Roy responded, an unintentional weariness laced his voice.

“Are you okay? Did you make it to your apartment safely?” Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

“I’m fine and I made it back, but,” Mustang paused, “I found Edward, in an alley.”

The line when silent.

“Lieutenant?” The Colonel mumbled, worried that she didn’t believe him.

The silence persisted for only a minute more, “How is he?”

“He’s hurt and scared,” Roy strained, trying to hold back the waver in his voice, “He flinched away from me.”

Hawkeye hummed thoughtfully, “Then we can only assume the worst happened to him. Don’t force him to talk about what happened. Is there anything else?”

Mustang hesitated, “Riza,” He began, “He’s a chimera.”

The lieutenant gasped, “What?”

“He’s got wings and a tail and fur,” Roy tried to keep the panic from his tone, but was failing miserably, “I don’t know what to do.”

“You can’t take him to the hospital.”

“I know that,” Mustang hissed, “But I don’t know how to deal with injuries. His automail is missing, the ports look inflamed! Hawkeye what if he has an infection?”

“What about Dr. Knox?” Riza asked curiously.

“He’s not exactly the kindest, Ed needs safety right now,” Mustang responded.

Pondering his words, the lieutenant spoke up, “Call Alphonse, he needs to know that Edward has been found. If he comes to Central then he could bring Winry and she would fix Ed’s automail.”

“Alright, I’ll—“ Mustang was cut off by a yelp and thud from the bathroom. He nearly dropped the phone, “I’ll call you back.”

“Wait, sir—“ Before Hawkeye could finish her sentence Roy hung up and bolted to the bathroom. 

Flinging open the door he was met with large golden eyes, like deer caught in headlights. Mustang blinked and took in the scene in front of him.

It appeared that Ed had slid in the tub. He wings were stretched out and ruffled and his single leg was pressed against the tub. His furry arm was in the air and his fist was clenched.

Roy nearly chuckled at the sight in front of him, but something yelled at him not to.

This turned out to be the right choice as Edward’s lip began trembling a moment later.

Pulled out of his trance, the colonel stepped closer, grabbing a towel and wiping up some water that splashed out of the tub. Once he quickly finished that, Mustang looked back up and Ed.

Edward’s eyes got wider.

Mustang smiled and carefully pulled him so he was sitting up. Ever so gently, he reached up to the edge of the wings and drew them towards Ed.

Fullmetal whimpered at the pressure on his wings, but didn’t move away. 

“Are you alright?” Mustang inquired calmly, “You didn’t hurt yourself?”

“‘M fine,” Ed whispered.

Roy grabbed a clean towel and handed it to Edward as he helped him out of the tub. The small boy wrapped it around himself once he was set down on the toilet lid.

“I’m going to get some clothes for you,” The colonel explained as he walked away. He trudged onward, finding the smallest pair of pants and shirt he could find. He set the shirt to the side and gave Ed the pants. While Ed dried off and put on the pants, he cut to rather large holes on the back of the shirt.

Mustang helped Edward pull it over his head and push his wings through the holes.

“There we go,” Roy said, stepping back to look at the boy.

Despite the bath and fresh clothes the boy had a pale complexion.

“I bet your exhausted,” The Flame Alchemist observed, “Do you want to sleep before I bandage your injuries?”

Ed hesitated, but nodded.

_Definitely not the best choice for him physically, but certainly not the worst,_ Roy thought to himself.

“Okay, I have a guest room that you can stay in for the time being,” Mustang said as he lifted him from the toilet lid and walked to aforementioned room.

He laid Ed down and pulled up the covers, “Don’t be scared to call if you need something, Edward.”

Mustang felt his golden eyes piercing him as he left the room. He released an sharp breath and looked at the phone.

_Guess I should probably call Alphonse..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate this chapter
> 
> It started out pretty good, but near the end it started lack description
> 
> I didn’t proofread it so sorry if there are error screen
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check out my One Piece fanfics because their way better than this mess

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors. I tried to fix them all, but I could’ve missed some.


End file.
